


Travels

by Glacier_Llane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Because I can, Christmas Vacation, F/M, but it's going to the other side of the world and to a beach, vacation fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier_Llane/pseuds/Glacier_Llane
Summary: You finally convinced Severus to go on vacation with you.orI need a vacation so I'm writing this.APSR spin-off, reader is from the Black family.





	Travels

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, have no excuse, I got inspired because I went to this villa presentation this morning and didn't pay attention to anything and instead wrote this throughout the meaningless speech.

"Who's your company, Ms Black?"

“Did I pay for you to ask questions?“

The man visibly recoiled at your cold tone. You smiled. As entertaining as it was, he would gossip if you left it at that.

"A friend from work. He happens to be travelling to a Potions conference in the location. Decided to treat him for a Christmas present."

The man relaxed, the alibi you rehearsed over and over seemed to have him convinced.

"I hope you're not easily motion sick," you threw over your shoulder.

Severus picked up his suitcase and neared the odd-looking coat hanger on the ground.

"It's almost time," the man said as he checked his watch, "about a minute."

You tightened your grip on the handle of your suitcase and positioned yourself closer to the hanger to grab it.

Severus silently took the other end as he bent forward.

"Enjoy your vacation, Ms Black." The man gave a salute and immediately you felt a pulling sensation towards the coat hanger. You gripped tight and waited for your footing to return.

.

.

"Throw it away, Severus," you said as you saw him still holding the rusty coat hanger.

He blinked as if he didn't realise he was holding it and simply vanished the hanger from his hand.

Severus followed your quick steps into the abandoned villa and watched as the scenery turned the second he stepped through the barrier.

It was a pristine reception area and clearly looked of a higher class.

"I have a reservation under the name Snape," you said to the receptionist, a petite woman with short brown hair.

She sorted through the files as Severus arrived beside you.

"Here you go," she placed a key and a piece of paper on the desk, "would you like to pay right now or at the end of your stay?"

"Perhaps at the end. Count for the dinner costs into the bill as well."

"Very well, however, you will still need to make a deposit of twenty-five galleons, Mrs Snape."

You paused mid-way of getting your galleon purse and blinked at the woman.

"Is that alright, ma'am?" The receptionist said after you froze for a long moment.

You saw Severus cover his snicker with his hand.

"Y-yes," you stumbled over your galleons and finally deposited the right amount. Severus took the key and parchment, leading the way to your rented villa, the smirk still plastered on his face.

At least he was already enjoying this vacation.

* * *

"Severus," you poked the sleeping figure on the bed, "I didn't bring you on this vacation to just sleep all day."

After his smugness wore off and you finished unpacking, his travel sickness finally kicked in. Travelling by portkey this far does take its toll on you.

You pried the pillow off of his face and revealed his miserable expression.

"Come on, we still have half the day to spend," you shuffled closer and pecked him on the forehead, "let's have lunch and take a walk along the shore, maybe you'll feel better then."

Severus groaned and reluctantly got up.

.

.

You didn't quite lie to the portkey arranger, there _was_ going to be a potions conference here. There were a few wizards going back and forth through the restaurant, getting cauldrons and various different apparatuses into the other room.

What you didn't tell him was that Severus was your _bed_ company, and he was actually an esteemed guest at the conference. He had a panel alongside several international potions masters tomorrow. The conference covered for a two-night stay, but you booked an extra 4 to make it a week.

(You’d extend for another week, but the term would have started. Perhaps you ought to take him somewhere during summer vacation too.)

Severus had initially protested, of course, as he usually does when you try to spoil him, but you insisted that you had already planned to stay a week with him somewhere this Christmas break. The potions conference was just a convenient reason to finally persuade him to get away from Hogwarts.

As someone who claimed to hate his job, Severus was difficult to pull into a vacation. Perhaps for other reasons than that... He had voiced his concern of using your name to book the portkey and the suspicion that may arise.

You assured him that the alibi you forged was believable and withdrew an amount of your money to avoid using your name on cheques abroad.

(You were glad that the villa accepted galleons along with the local wizarding currency. The exchange rate is a bit off, but with your money, you didn't really mind losing a few galleons.)

You also knew that no one would recognise you as a member of the Black family halfway across the world.

_As apparent by the receptionist calling you Mrs Snape..._

Severus seemed to have caught wind of your thoughts and cleared his throat.

"Will you be attending the conference tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't miss the chance to see you impress a crowd."

“I don’t think I’ll be impressing anyone…”

“Nonsense, you’re one of the best people on the panel,” you interjected, “and especially better than Scallon.”

“Scallon? Roberto Scallon, the Italian potions master?”

“I had several classes with him at Healer Academy. He’s an absolute arse,” you took a sip of your drink, “well, you are too, I suppose.”

Severus groaned and rolled his eyes.

“I hope he doesn’t recognise me in the crowd,” you mused.

“Well, it’s not a too large crowd. Especially for those who are sitting for the seminar.”

“You know, he tried to court me once—“

Severus’s back was suddenly straight and his face alert.

You had to admit to yourself that Severus’s jealousy was sometimes quite entertaining.

“I already said he was an arse,” you suddenly held your chin in thought, “hmm… as it turns out, perhaps I attract arses.”

He growled at you. You laughed, grabbing his hand across the table and squeezing it.

You were sure you saw the receptionist from earlier pass by with a wide smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points if you can guess where this beach is.


End file.
